Forever
by MidnightEclipse14
Summary: Just a small InuKag fluff oneshot to break through some writer's block.


**A/N: Hey everyone! Suffering from a bit of writer's block, hoping writing a few oneshots may help me fight through this and get my inspiration back. Hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER JUST SAYING.**

The sun was setting over the horizon of the Sengoku Jedai. The village was slowly being engulfed by a luscious red and orange glow as the burning sun slid down past the horizon. The autumn trees swayed softly in the breeze, releasing the multitudes of various colors into the air. The crisp breeze pushing Kagome Higurashi's hair from her face and off her back as she stood outside the hut of the small village. The ground crunched beneath her feet as she ventured out into the evening air, her quiver and bow held tightly to her as she ventured towards the woods.

The wind blew around her schoolgirl skirt and nipped at her well exposed thighs, sending shivers up her spine. Breaking through the thick canopy of the woods she found a large meadow. Lavender lay throughout the meadow. Sitting down in the soft meadow she stared at the flowers that surrounded her. The purple of the lavender a soft and soothing scent that let her body to relax and unwind. She ran her fingers along the miraculously living plants as they swayed with the ever existing breeze. She stared up at the horizon as the blood red sun was nearly swallowed by the horizon. It's light adding a red hue to the purple flowers that surrounded her for what seemed like miles, she laid back into the flowers, her hair splaying out like a curtain of raven black around her head as she stared up at the darkening sky. She always loved that about the Sengoku Jedai compared to her time. There were no streets lights. There was no airplanes and helicopters. There were no neon signs and lamp posts. There was only nature and the villagers that chose to live with nature. The sun finally disappeared over the horizon and the North Star made its beautiful appearance. Kagome thought back on the first time she had seen the North Star with her mother after her father had died. Her mother had told her that that's where her father was now. That he was her North Star and if she ever got lost she was to look for that star and that her father would lead her back home.

She wiped a stray tear from her face as she stared at the bright star. It was a nice way to think about it she supposed. Before she knew it the tears were streaming from her eyes faster and faster with a weak sobbing to match. Hastily wiping the tears she tried to regain her composure only to fall into waterfall streaming tears and inconsolable sobs. She sat up and pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she gave in to the painful mourning. Kagome had lost her father at a young age, but she held many memories of that man. Swinging her in his arms, tucking her into bed with a story, his soft kisses on her forehead when she was sad. He was a wonderful father while she had him. And oh how she missed him.

She looked down from her legs with blurry eyes and surveyed the meadow around her, gently brushing her fingertips against the flowers. Lavender, like the lavender bush he attempted to plant in the backyard. It was supposed to be a gift to her mother from him, oh how she loved lavender. Kagome plucked a small petal off the multitudes of the flower and kissed it gently as she let it fly in the night breeze. _I love you, Papa. I love you, Mama. I miss you both so much._

A branch crunched behind her, but she had already sensed the energy behind the arriving stranger. Kagome felt a calloused hand brush her hair behind her ear and onto her shoulder as the clawed hands ran over her mating mark. Sitting down behind her, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her tightly to his chest. His warm embrace only provoked another wave of tears as her sobs began again. His rough hands rubbed her arms with impossible gentleness and his lips pressed to her forehead as he let her turn to bury her head in his shoulder and let her ride out the tears, running his hand through her hair soothingly. Inuyasha held his mate with great care as he stared up at the beautiful sky, the stars shining like beautiful crystals across the void of space and darkness. Kagome's tears slowed into soft sniffles before Inuyasha pulled away from her slightly, his thumb brushing a stray tear.

"Do you regret it?"

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers at his question. Taking his face in her shaky hands Kagome pulled him down closer to her, her eyes blazing into his. "Never. I will never regret coming back to you. Don't you for a moment ever think I would." He caressed her cheek gently forcing her eyes to flutter shut in pleasure from his touch. Inuyasha sighed softly, the pad of his thumb running over her puffy red cheeks. "You miss them so much, I just wonder if I was really worth you leaving your family…Everything you ever knew…Your home."

"YOU'RE my home, Inuyasha."

He looked down at his mate in awe at her words. Here stood a beautiful girl, pure as driven snow with a heart of pure gold. A beautiful girl that accepted him for who he was. A hanyou. A nothing. A nobody. A girl who was willing to leave her family to be with him. The beautiful girl he…

"I love you, Kagome."

Tears filled her eyes again. Flowing down her reddened cheeks and onto Inuyasha thumb as it skid across her cheek wiping the tears. Her beautifully shy smile broke across her face as she caressed his cheek lovingly, her eyes looking deep into his as if searching for any more beauty than she already saw. She looked at the beautiful man that sat in front of her. The man that had protected her at every turn. The man that chose her for who she was. The man that loved her for her fiery attitude, her loving acceptance, and her loyalty. The man that she…

"As I love you, Inuyasha."

Without wasting a moment, Kagome pulled his face down to hers, pressing her lips to his softly. Pushing her down against the lavenders, Inuyasha climbed on top of his mate and trailed his lips up her jaw and back down to her throat, pressing his lips to her mating mark, humming lovingly.

"Forever."

**A/N: There you guys go! A little fluffy oneshot to try and get some inspiration for Remember Me, Remember Us. Hoping to get more little oneshots into my arsenal. I wouldn't expect too many limes or lemons from me.. I'm a bit of a prude. x3 **

**~Midnight Eclipse**


End file.
